Al este de Irlanda y al oeste de Gran Bretaña
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Primero solo estaban juntos porque él le ayudaba a ella. Pero después, ante la adversidad, fue el turno de ella de devolverle el favor. Solo que él se marchó a un sitio que ella no podía encontrar. Sin embargo, ella no era de las que se rendían fácilmente, así que salió en busca de él, aunque sin saber exactamente el por qué. [AU]


_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. La trama es mía, basada en una versión de "Al este del sol y al oeste de la luna", de Peter C. Asjörnsen y Jörgen E. Moe. El universo alterno y algunos personajes también son míos._

_**Advertencia:**__ El presente One hace vaga referencia a otro (que podría considerarse su precuela), "Estrella, Galaxia, Leyenda"._

_Este One participa en el reto "Había una vez…" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

**Al este de Irlanda y al oeste de Gran Bretaña.**

Hace algún tiempo, una mujer con considerable talento para el violín llamada Andrómeda Black viajó desde Reino Unido hasta Francia para estudiar en la Academia de Artes Beauxbatons. Dejó atrás, entre otras cosas, a un novio, Ted Tonks, que no tardó en seguirla, entrando a la misma academia y haciéndose pintor. Los dos se graduaron con honores, se casaron y después de un tiempo tuvieron un bebé, una preciosa niña a la que, en un alarde de originalidad (y algo de la excentricidad propia de los músicos), su madre la llamó Nymphadora.

El matrimonio Tonks había tenido una larga racha de triunfos y reconocimientos, pero después, entró a un periodo de infortunio tal que la mujer perdió su puesto en la Filarmónica de París, los cuadros del hombre ya no tuvieron demanda y poco a poco, por más que se esforzaron, se hallaron en una situación económica precaria, en la cual solo les importaba que su hija siguiera estudiando y con las menores desdichas posibles. Así, se las fueron arreglando con el paso de los años con trabajos esporádicos y lecciones privadas a niños de familias acomodadas, que en Francia nunca faltaban, mientras no dejaban pasar ni una oportunidad para recuperar parte de su antigua vida.

Una fría noche de otoño llamaron a la puerta de la modesta casa de los Tonks. Al abrir, la mujer se encontró con un hombre joven pero algo encanecido y cansado. Llevaba sobre la ropa deslucida una gastada capa de viaje que le daba desconfianza, pero en cuanto lo miró a la cara, lo reconoció.

—¡Remus! —saludó ella, dejándolo pasar.

El susodicho, Remus Lupin, era un viejo amigo del único primo que a la mujer le caía bien (ella tenía una familia complicada), aunque desconocía qué hacía en París. Lo invitaron a cenar, debido a que se desató una tormenta, preguntándole cómo estaba todo en Reino Unido y él, con pesar, les comunicó que había un movimiento armado contra la reina que lo había obligado a salir del país, pero que esperaba se solucionara pronto. Solo que en ese momento, acudía a ellos instado por el primo de la mujer, que era el único pariente de ella que sabía de su complicada situación.

—Sirius quiere ayudarte, Andrómeda, pero sabe que nunca lo aceptarás, así que propongo una cosa, ¿por qué no dejan que su hija venga conmigo? Yo pagaría todos sus gastos, y mientras tanto, ustedes tendrían más libertad para buscar nuevas oportunidades laborales.

Los dos artistas veían la propuesta muy descabellada. Jamás se habían separado de su hija. Por otra parte, era verdad que el querer mandarla a la universidad y no poder hacerlo los estaba consumiendo de preocupación y que alguien a quien conocían quisiera ayudarles…

—Lo hablaremos con Dora —sentenció finalmente Ted Tonks.

—Vendré la semana que viene por la respuesta, ya que debo viajar en diez días.

Quedando así las cosas, el señor Lupin observó que la tormenta había amainado, se despidió y se marchó. Los Tonks, preocupados, fueron a la recámara de su hija, a donde la habían mandado después de cenar para conversar a conciencia con Lupin.

Está de más decir que, al explicarle lo sucedido, Nymphadora no luciera muy contenta.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Acaso ya no me quieren aquí? Lamento haber roto el marco de tu cuadro, padre, y lamento haber rayado tu violín, madre…

Pero los padres le aseguraron que su torpeza (natural, crónica y herencia familiar) no tenía nada qué ver. Era una propuesta alentada por Sirius, el primo de su madre, que necesitaba de un intermediario para darle apoyo a los Tonks desde el arca familiar de los Black sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Nymphadora no lo entendió todo, aunque iba a cumplir dieciocho años y la consideraban más lista que la mayoría de las chicas de esa edad, pero sí comprendió que sus padres estaban pensando en su futuro, así que con algo de pesadumbre, terminó aceptando.

A la semana siguiente, el señor Lupin volvió y obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa, pidiéndole entonces a Nymphadora que preparara su equipaje para la mañana siguiente, ya que deberían salir de la ciudad. La muchacha, un tanto afligida, obedeció y cuando fueron a recogerla, se despidió con besos y abrazos de sus padres, prometiendo escribirles tan seguido como fuera posible.

El camino a recorrer parecía eterno. Mientras viajaban, ella intentó trabar conversación con su inesperado benefactor, pero apenas obtuvo respuestas a sus preguntas, aunque las pocas que consiguió fueron muy educadas. La joven, observando al señor Lupin, se preguntó por qué haría algo como eso, hospedar a alguien a quien apenas conocía, pero si lo que su madre decía era verdad, solo procedía así por atención al tío Sirius, con el que hasta la fecha, su madre se seguía carteando. Dejó el asunto por la paz.

Al final del viaje, llegaron a una casona en el campo, no muy lejos de Versalles, que le resultó bonita a Nymphadora, aunque necesitaba algunos arreglos. Allí, el señor Lupin le enseñó cuál sería su habitación, luego le mostró el resto del lugar y advirtiéndole severamente que no quería visitas en su propio dormitorio después de las nueve de la noche, le entregó los documentos de las universidades más cercanas, para que eligiera la que quisiera, sin preocuparse por el costo.

Nymphadora, así, inició su vida lejos de casa, dedicándose a estudiar con ahínco Diseño de Interiores, ya que tenía ciertas dotes de artista por parte de sus padres. Con el paso del tiempo, fue convirtiéndose en una alumna destacada, dejó de tropezar tanto y se adaptó a la rutina en casa de su benefactor, que entraba y salía con frecuencia, según él, atendiendo negocios de sus amigos en Francia, debido a que ellos no podían salir de Reino Unido. Pero la curiosidad pudo con ella casi desde su llegada a aquella casa, pues notaba varias noches a la semana que unos extraños ruidos provenían de una habitación cercana a la suya, la cual sabía que era la del señor Lupin. Solo que, con la prohibición de entrar allí después de las nueve, no se animó a entrar.

Una tarde, a la hora de comer, el señor Lupin observó que su protegida estaba decaída, picoteando la comida, así que le preguntó si le iba mal en la escuela o algo.

—¡Oh, no, todo bien! Solo que… De repente me entraron ganas de ir a casa.

El señor Lupin frunció el ceño, asintió y no se dijo más. Pero a la hora de cenar, el hombre carraspeó y Nymphadora, dando un respingo con el cual casi tiró el tenedor, lo miró.

—Puedes ir el fin de semana a tu casa, mi chofer te llevará —indicó —Saluda de mi parte a tus padres. Solo no te explayes hablando de tu vida aquí, sobre todo a tu madre.

—¿Por qué?

Por toda respuesta, el señor Lupin le dirigió una mirada severa que pocas veces usaba, por lo que Nymphadora asintió y prometió obedecer.

El fin de semana, solo cargando una mochila con cosas de primera necesidad, Nymphadora subió al elegante auto del señor Lupin y pidió ir a París, dando la dirección. Era increíble que la muchacha no hubiera visitado la capital desde hacía un par de años, aunque quedara relativamente cerca de su actual vivienda, pero se entretenía tanto la universidad que simplemente no podía organizarse. Pero nada de eso importó cuando por fin estuvo ante la puerta de sus padres.

—¡Dora! —exclamó el señor Tonks, feliz de verla.

La joven no tardó en ser conducida al interior, donde vio que todo seguía más o menos igual, aunque ligeramente más luminoso. Ted Tonks le comentó que, cuando ella se fue, poco a poco él y su madre lograron pagar las deudas que les quedaban, y de pronto un día, Andrómeda fue llamada de nuevo por la Filarmónica y a él le habían surgido algunos trabajos como retratista.

A Nymphadora le encantó escuchar eso, más cuando su madre llegó a su lado, la abrazó y le pidió que le contara cómo le iba, ya que sus cartas no bastaban, además de sermonearla por su pelo, pues hacía un tiempo que la chica se lo había cortado y teñido de rosa chicle. Los tres Tonks estuvieron charlando sin parar, solo interrumpiéndose un poco a la hora de comer, hasta que cayó la noche y cansados, se retiraron a descansar.

Solo que Nymphadora no podía dormir. Increíblemente, se había acostumbrado a los extraños ruidos nocturnos en la casa del señor Lupin. Así, se levantó y fue a la cocina por té, donde se topó a su madre, quien amablemente le sirvió algo de la infusión y le preguntó con dulzura si era feliz.

Entonces Nymphadora dijo que sí, que era feliz, aunque los echaba de menos y no supiera con exactitud cómo pasaba las noches su benefactor para causar a veces un escándalo.

La señora Tonks, primero sorprendida ante el dato, después mostró en el rostro una tristeza que Nymphadora no se explicaba, pero como no duró mucho, creyó que la imaginó. Su madre no tardó en preguntarle por qué no se animaba a averiguar qué eran esos ruidos y contestó que, después de las nueve de la noche, ella no podía ir al dormitorio del señor Lupin (cosa que de todas formas, jamás había hecho). La señora Tonks, sonriendo levemente, la animó a intentarlo aunque fuera una vez, para salir de dudas, y Nymphadora asintió.

Cuando la tarde del día siguiente ya era avanzada, el chofer del señor Lupin pasó a recogerla. La joven se despidió de sus padres prometiendo visitarlos en sus próximas vacaciones y ellos, sonriendo, contestaron que la esperarían con gusto. Así, Nymphadora regresó a su vida en las afueras de Versalles, pero le rondaba en la cabeza la sugerencia de su madre. Por desgracia, entró a un periodo tan ajetreado debido a su próxima graduación que apenas tenía tiempo para sí misma, pero al iniciar el verano, una de las primeras noches que pudo descansar, volvió a pasar.

Ruidos extraños y ahogados que provenían, cómo no, del dormitorio del señor Lupin. ¿Debía investigarlos? Tenía tanto sueño…

Se decidió cuando le llegó el sonido amortiguado de cristal rompiéndose.

Salió de su dormitorio, caminó despacio por el corredor y escuchó atentamente. Los ruidos eran más bajos, pero no se detenían. Así, poco a poco, alcanzó la puerta indicada, la abrió lentamente, con sumo cuidado, para luego asomarse y averiguar qué sucedía.

Abandonó toda precaución con la escena que se topó.

Su benefactor, el amigo del primo de su madre, el hombre más caballeroso que conocía, estaba en el suelo, vomitando sangre.

En un primer momento, Nymphadora no supo qué hacer, quedando paralizada en su sitio, pero al escuchar al señor Lupin toser con fuerza, se olvidó de todo, entró apresuradamente y le ayudó a levantarse, aunque en el proceso estuvo a punto de tropezar con un taburete y una silla.

—¿Cómo…? —musitó él, dándose cuenta entonces de qué estaba ocurriendo.

—No se preocupe, recuéstese, yo me encargo.

—Cuidado con…

Milagrosamente, Nymphadora no pisó ninguno de los cristales que, ahora notaba, se hallaban desparramados por todo el suelo. Corrió fuera de la habitación para ir a la propia, donde siempre tenía una escoba y un recogedor, y regresó enseguida a barrer el desastre, aunque no sabía qué hacer con la sangre, la cual acabó rodeando con una mueca de asco.

—Si se sentía mal, debió decirlo —reconvino ella, sonando más preocupada que enfadada.

—No te… preocupes…

—¿Que no me preocupe? Le sale un montón de sangre por la boca, ¿y no debo preocuparme?

—Yo… Estoy enfermo… Muy enfermo… No quería…

El hombre volvió a toser. Casi enredando los pies con el palo de la escoba, Nymphadora llegó a su lado y lo interrogó con la mirada.

—Esperaba… Esperaba acabar mis días tranquilamente… No quería…

—Calma, tiene todo el tiempo del mundo. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Esas palabras parecieron ayudar, porque enseguida el señor Lupin respiró profundamente, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por serenarse, el cual dio resultado al cabo de unos minutos.

—Nadie acierta a tratar mi enfermedad debidamente —comenzó él con voz monótona, fingiendo indiferencia —Mis amigos… Mis amigos no han hallado… No tengo remedio —admitió, con gesto de derrota —Todo lo que quería era… Quería ser útil, aún enfermo. Así que Sirius… Él pensó que una temporada lejos de nuestro país en guerra me caería bien… Me envió con la petición de ayudar en lo que pudiera a su prima favorita… Y me topé contigo…

Nymphadora, que se ponía muy triste a cada palabra, con lo último no supo qué pensar.

—Cuando fuiste con tus padres, aproveché para hacer un viaje rápido a Gran Bretaña —confesó el señor Lupin, con el rostro mostrando el abatimiento que lo invadía —Mis amigos han caído… Los hicieron prisioneros acusados de apoyar a la reina… Sus esposas se han ocultado junto con sus hijos… Y a mí me obligan a unirme al grupo que quiere derrocar a la reina o si no, los matarán…

—¡Eso es horrible! ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?

—Eso… Mis amigos son mi única familia y… —el señor Lupin volvió a toser, aunque por fortuna la sangre se quedó dentro de su cuerpo —Voy a volver a mi país, no para unirme a ese grupo de locos, sino que intentaré liberar a mis amigos y después… Después podre morir en paz.

—¡Puedo ayudar! —soltó sin pensarlo Nymphadora, aunque por dentro eso de ir a un país abatido por una cruda guerra civil le daba miedo —Solo dígame qué hago y…

—No, por favor… Lo que menos quiero es que tú… Perdona por lo que voy a decirte, pero… Me enamoré de ti y no quiero… No quiero que corras peligro.

Ante semejantes palabras, Nymphadora se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. ¿Cómo se responde a algo como eso, de todas formas? Ella no lo sabía, su experiencia era casi nula en ese campo, llegando a pensar que era tan torpe, extraña y poca cosa que por eso los chicos no le daban ni la hora, ¿y ahora ese hombre le decía que la quería? Era para no creérselo.

—Por favor, déjeme ayudar —decidió pedir ella finalmente, dejando de lado, por el momento, el tema de los sentimientos —Debe haber algo que yo pueda…

—No —sentenció el señor Lupin con firmeza —No te voy a involucrar.

—Entonces al menos dígame a dónde va.

—Al este de Irlanda y al oeste de Gran Bretaña… Allí tengo que ir…

Tal vez fuera por somnolencia o algo deliberado, pero a Nymphadora no le quedó muy clara la respuesta que le diera el señor Lupin antes de caer rendido al cansancio, así que se fue a acostar, esperando que todo le resultara más claro después.

A la mañana siguiente, Nymphadora sentía como si no hubiera descansado en toda la noche, pero lo olvidó cuando recordó lo sucedido y fue corriendo al dormitorio del señor Lupin, para saber cómo seguía. Grande fue su sorpresa y disgusto al no encontrarlo allí y solo un instinto la hizo revisar el armario y los cajones, hallándolos vacíos.

Se había ido sin avisar, intentando por todos los medios cumplir su palabra de no involucrarla.

Pues bien, se iba a llevar un chasco, porque Nymphadora Tonks era rematadamente terca.

Ya que no había nadie en la casa, decidió revisar donde antes jamás lo había hecho, con el afán de encontrar pistas del paradero del señor Lupin. En el estudio se topó con una libreta de pastas de cuero marrón rojizo que resultó ser una agenda, teniendo nombres y direcciones de unas cuantas personas que podrían ayudarle. Se la embolsó, así como una cartera repleta de euros, y corrió como exhalación a su habitación a preparar una mochila con lo más indispensable.

Se iba de viaje y esperaba no estar cometiendo una locura.

La primera parada fue en Andorra La Vieja, capital del pequeño principado de Andorra, en la frontera de Francia con España. La agenda del señor Lupin decía que allí se escondía Mary Pettigrew, pues en su país fue acusada de espía en contra de la rebelión, aunque pudo huir junto a su hijo Matthew antes que la detuvieran como sí hicieron con su marido Peter, amigo del señor Lupin. Después de algunos tropiezos, Nymphadora la halló y obtuvo respuestas, aunque no la gran cosa: la base de operaciones de la rebelión contra la reina estaba al este de Irlanda y al oeste de Gran Bretaña.

—Allí solo hay mar —musitó Nymphadora al abandonar a Pettigrew, quien la remitió con otra amiga que quizá tendría más información, al tiempo que le daba como santo y seña un colgante dorado en forma de esfera que tenía alas plateadas a ambos lados —¿Qué hay de importante al este de Irlanda y al oeste de Gran Bretaña?

Dejó el pensamiento por la paz y se puso en marcha.

El siguiente país que visitó fue España, siendo en Barcelona donde hallara refugiada a la esposa de otro de los amigos del señor Lupin, Lily Potter, junto con su hijo Harry. Lily agradeció saber que Mary estaba a salvo (hacía mucho que no contactaba a nadie), y se preocupó al enterarse que la salud de su amigo Remus estaba decayendo. Sin embargo, no pudo ayudar a Nymphadora como hubiera querido, pues tampoco sabía mucho, solo que cuando estuvo cerca de unos rebeldes que mencionaban su base secreta, la ubicación fue dicha como "al este de Irlanda y al oeste de Gran Bretaña".

Nymphadora, sintiéndose cada vez más frustrada, se despidió de la señora Potter y su niño, obteniendo antes un brazalete dorado lleno de pequeños adornos que le serviría de santo y seña con otra amiga que seguro sabría más. Así, la joven se despidió, aunque antes, en un chispazo de inspiración, pidió prestado el cuarto de baño por un par de horas, después de las cuales su corto cabello rosa peinado en punta había desaparecido, dando paso a un lacio y anodino pelo castaño.

A continuación, Nymphadora llegó a Lisboa, en Portugal, caminando con determinación y cierto temor hacia donde hallaría nada menos que a la esposa de tío Sirius, Magnolia, y a su hijo James. Magnolia resultó ser una mujer muy guapa y de aire sereno, que preocupada por la captura de su marido y sus amigos, no estaba enterada de que Remus fue chantajeado para entregarse. Habría querido ayudar más, pero aparte de darle hospedaje por un par de días a su sobrina política, no pudo averiguar mucho con sus contactos, solo que actualmente había mucho movimiento rebelde al este de Irlanda y al oeste de Gran Bretaña. Nymphadora, de todas formas, le agradeció sus atenciones y entonces Magnolia le sugirió, casi con miedo, que fuera a Reino Unido, con uno de los líderes del apoyo a la reina, quizá él podría hacer algo. Como santo y seña le entregó un anillo de oro engarzado con una piedra negra en forma de estrella, que la identificaría en cualquier parte no solo como una amiga, sino también como parte de los Black. Solo entonces la joven se marchó.

Después de cruzar el océano y viajar en diferentes autobuses para despistar, Nymphadora estuvo por primera vez en Londres, la ciudad natal de sus padres. Allí, buscó la calle donde le asegurara Magnolia que vivía el dichoso líder del apoyo a la reina. Al encontrarlo, el sujeto se presentó como Kingsley Shacklebolt, le preguntó directamente qué hacía allí y ella se explicó todo lo que sabía. Alarmado porque Remus fuera a una misión suicida, Kingsley declaró que necesitaban alcanzarlo, pero no tenía conocimiento de la ubicación exacta de la base rebelde, así que le dijo a Nymphadora que lo acompañara al refugio de otro de los líderes. Ella aceptó.

En Bloomsbury, barrio conocido con sus intelectuales, se escondía Severus Snape, un hombre de aspecto sombrío y mal carácter que, sin embargo, prestaba gran ayuda haciéndose pasar por rebelde cada que se podía. Kingsley le presentó a Nymphadora, expuso la situación y con una mueca de desagrado a la mención de Lupin y sus amigos, dijo que lamentaba los hechos, pero que no podía hacer nada porque en las escasas reuniones rebeldes en las que estuvo, la ubicación exacta de la base de operaciones jamás se dijo. Sugirió ir con otro de los líderes, que había viajado mucho en su juventud y quizá supiera algo.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué le interesa? —quiso saber Snape mientras él, Kingsley y Nymphadora iban apretujados en un diminuto auto rumbo al norte —Considerando que Lupin se está muriendo, ¿qué más da si lo hace rescatando a esos idiotas de sus amigos que se dejaron capturar?

—Snape… —pronunció Kingsley con voz grave, a modo de advertencia.

—El señor Lupin ha hecho mucho por mí —respondió Nymphadora enseguida.

—Simple gratitud no basta para arriesgar el pellejo —indicó Snape con desdén.

—¿Y quién dijo que solo era eso? El resto, con todo respeto, no le incumbe.

La conversación quedó allí.

Llegaron a Escocia, donde enseguida se dirigieron, para sorpresa de Nymphadora, a casa de una mujer ya de edad avanzada que, sin embargo, poseía cierto aire intelectual. Minerva McGonagall estuvo de acuerdo en que había que ayudar a Remus a que no cometiera una locura, por más enfermo que estuviera, pero de sus múltiples viajes pasados no recordaba un sitio con la ubicación dada por los rebeldes a modo de clave. Les propuso a todos ir con el máximo líder del apoyo a la reina y Nymphadora, resignada ya a dar vueltas por todas partes, aceptó.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al llegar a las costas de Gales, los recibiera un hombre ya mayor de larga barba blanca, Albus Dumbledore, que tras oír toda la historia de la muchacha venida desde Francia, conferenció en privado con sus compañeros líderes y después le dijo a Nymphadora que ellos dos partirían enseguida, pues tenía una fuerte sospecha de dónde estaba ese sitio y la iba a necesitar.

Nymphadora, no hay que aclararlo, estaba feliz de entrar en acción.

En un velero pequeño, Dumbledore y Nymphadora partieron hacia el oeste, sin importar que el cielo gris y los fuertes vientos indicaran una próxima tormenta, que terminó desatándose con tal intensidad que la joven temió zozobrar. Fue en esos momentos que la charla con Snape surgió en su cabeza y se preguntó si tendría oportunidad de decirle al señor Lupin lo que se calló delante del que fingía a cada rato ser rebelde.

Finalmente, con muchas dificultades, tocaron tierra. Nymphadora preguntó si aquello era Irlanda, debido a lo que recordaba de sus clases de Geografía, pero Dumbledore, agotado por el esfuerzo de navegar en tan bruscas condiciones, declaró que no, que aquella era la isla de Man, localizada entre Irlanda y Gran Bretaña. La chica estuvo a punto de darse un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano. ¡Claro, eso debía ser! La isla de Man estaba, justamente, al este de la isla de Irlanda y al oeste de la isla de Gran Bretaña. Ahora que lo pensaba, resultaba lógico y la hacía sentirse muy, muy tonta, aunque nadie esperaría que en un lugar sin ciudades importantes fuera de donde salían las órdenes a los rebeldes.

Mientras revisaba los posibles desperfectos en el velero, Dumbledore le pidió ir al sitio poblado más cercano y preguntar discretamente por cualquier anormalidad. Ella obedeció y fue tierra adentro, vigilando su entorno, hasta que llegó a lo que parecían muros de piedra de unos tres metros de alto que rodeaban unos altos edificios grises. Se sentó junto a la puerta del muro a descansar, jugueteando sin querer con el colgante que le diera Mary Pettigrew, sin decidirse a indagar allí. Grande fue su sorpresa al oír una voz que le hablaba desde lo alto del muro, que pertenecía a una mujer bajita y fea vestida con ropa de camuflaje y que cargaba un rifle.

—Eh, muchacha, ¿te perdiste?

—Pues… Sí, eso creo. Estoy buscando a Remus Lupin, ¿lo conoce?

Nymphadora sabía que era una pregunta arriesgada en esas circunstancias, pero no tenía nada qué perder. La mujer bajita y fea, arrugando la frente, miró con lo que jugaba Nymphadora.

—Si me das ese colgante, te llevaré con él —prometió.

Sin dudarlo, Nymphadora aceptó y se quitó del cuello la cadena con la esfera alada. La bajita y fea, por su parte, tardó mucho rato en bajar del muro y abrirle la puerta, diciéndole a señas que se apresurara, para luego tender la mano y recibir su pago. La guió por un gran patio hasta un edificio más pequeño que el resto de aquel sitio, cerrado con una cerradura de combinación, la cual Nymphadora trató, sin éxito, de averiguar.

—Lo tenemos aquí porque está enfermo —comentó la mujer del rifle, esbozando una sonrisa que a Nymphadora se le antojó cruel —Nada de lo que hemos hecho funciona, no nos dice lo que queremos saber pero tampoco se muere. A ver si puedes hacer que hable.

Nymphadora, con un nudo en la garganta, asintió y fue llevada a lo que parecía una extraña mezcla de celda y habitación de hospital, con una pared hecha de barrotes y reteniendo a un hombre conectado a diferentes máquinas. En cuanto la mujer le dio el paso, corrió y zarandeó al señor Lupin con cuidado, lo llamó, pero no respondía. Fue cuando empezó a gritar que la mujer fea se impacientó y la sacó de allí, para que no descubrieran que había colado a una extraña.

La muchacha, sin embargo, no pensaba darse por vencida. Se retiró y le informó a Dumbledore de lo que había encontrado y él la felicitó, dijo que contactaría al resto del apoyo a la reina y planearían un asalto, así que de momento, ella no debía hacer nada más.

Pero Nymphadora no era de quedarse quieta sin hacer nada para resolver un problema, así que volvió al día siguiente al pie del muro de piedra, se sentó y se puso a juguetear con los adornos del brazalete que le diera Lily Potter. De nuevo le hablaron desde arriba del muro, esta vez una mujer rubia también vestida de camuflaje y con un rifle. Se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde.

—¿Cuánto quieres por ese brazalete? —preguntó la rubia.

—Una plática con Remus Lupin, ¿se puede?

La rubia lo meditó, asintió y le pidió esperar allí. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la rubia salió, estiró la mano y después de recibir su brazalete, la condujo a la celda donde tenían a Remus Lupin, dejándola a solas con él. Nymphadora volvió a sacudirlo y llamarlo para hacerlo reaccionar, pero no obtuvo resultado. Al poco tiempo, la rubia regresó y la sacó a toda prisa, comentando algo de que "su Señoría" estaba furioso y no querían que la culparan de meter a una perfecta extraña a ese lugar.

Nymphadora se marchó con Dumbledore completamente decepcionada, sin saber que Remus Lupin no era el único ocupante de la prisión. En las celdas contiguas, con puertas sólidas en lugar de barrotes, estaban los tres mejores amigos del señor Lupin, que preocupados, habían notado a la muchacha que dos veces seguidas había podido colarse allí y que intentaba hablar con su amigo. Así que esa noche, entre los tres, le advirtieron al enfermo que estuviera atento a cualquier cosa rara cerca de él, porque sospechaban que lo habían sedado para no poder recibir despierto a la joven. Remus, como pudo, agradeció la advertencia.

Al día siguiente, Nymphadora regresó al mismo punto de los altos muros y se sentó, pensando en qué más podría hacer. Alzó la mano derecha por encima de la cabeza, donde llevaba el anillo de Magnolia Black en el dedo medio, y lo hizo girar algunas veces, meditabunda.

—¡Tú, mugrosa! ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?

Nymphadora, extrañada, alzó la vista. Por encima del muro, descubrió a una mujer de cabello oscuro y párpados caídos que, quitando su expresión de demente furia, le recordó terriblemente a su propia madre. Sintió escalofríos, pero procuró mantenerse serena.

—Un anillo, señora —contestó.

—¡Eso ya lo sé, niña insolente! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—Es de mi familia.

Esta vez, ni una frase estuvo entre que la mujer desapareciera del borde del muro y la larga espera que le siguió hasta que la vio en la puerta, llamándola con agresivos gestos. Nymphadora acudió a paso lento, sin explicarse exactamente qué quería, hasta que la mujer tiró de ella, la hizo pasar al otro lado del muro y enseguida, entre forcejeos, le arrebató el anillo.

—Sí… Sí, es el de ese traidor… —susurraba la mujer, sin soltar a Nymphadora en todo el proceso —¿De dónde lo sacaste? —volvió a preguntarle a la joven castaña.

—Si me lleva a hablar con Remus Lupin, se lo diré —aseguró Nymphadora.

La mujer de negros cabellos no lo pensó dos veces. Estaba tan interesada en obtener respuestas que no se detuvo a pensar en lo que podría significar que una jovencita desconocida supiera que allí retenían a alguien que llevaba días desaparecido en el bando que apoyaba a la reina. Pero eso fue lo mejor para Nymphadora, y también para Remus, porque esta vez nadie lo hizo dormir y pudo ver ante él a la muchacha de la que, contra todo pronóstico, se había enamorado tiempo atrás.

Nymphadora tuvo mucho cuidado de actuar como si estuviera de parte de la mujer que la llevaba, pero tuvo buen cuidado de no mencionar a Sirius o Magnolia Black, diciendo que el anillo se lo habían enviado a su madre tiempo atrás y que ella se lo obsequió.

—¡Esa insensata de Andrómeda! —maldijo la mujer de párpados caídos, antes de salir corriendo y dejando, para su buena suerte, a Nymphadora sin vigilancia.

—Te pedí que no te involucraras… —susurró Remus enseguida, con voz muy débil.

—¡Ni hablar! Para una vez que alguien me ama, y que se está peleando por una causa justa…

—Ah, la causa…

Nymphadora contempló al señor Lupin con cuidado, tan débil y pálido. Su enfermedad debía estar ganándole la partida. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando el pensamiento, dado que no era el momento para ello, sino que debía concentrarse en otras cosas.

—El señor Dumbledore me trajo —informó con voz clara, pero a bajo volumen, echando vistazos por encima del hombro —Dígame qué debo hacer, aprovechando que no está esa mujer. ¡Rápido!

—Bien, atiende…

En unos cuantos susurros rápidos, el señor Lupin le dio un plan a Nymphadora, quien se apresuró a ejecutarlo, aunque para ello tuvo que pelear con su propia torpeza mientras corría, con sumo cuidado, a las celdas contiguas, forzando las avanzadas cerraduras de combinación a fuerza de golpes, sacando de allí al señor Potter, al señor Pettigrew y al señor Black, quienes enseguida se reunieron con su otro mejor amigo y prepararon todo para sacarlo de allí vivo. Pero antes que pudieran salir del edificio de celdas, regresó la excéntrica mujer de cabello oscuro y párpados caídos, seguida de varias personas más, entre ellas un hombre con la cabeza afeitada, de tez pálida y ojos de un castaño rojizo aterrador, que por poco hizo que Nymphadora se quedara paralizada del susto, si no fuera porque recordó la otra parte del plan.

—Así que… ¿Visitas que apoyan a la reina? —inquirió el hombre de cabeza afeitada con una voz fría y demasiado aguda para ser de varón —Me temo que no podrán irse hasta que obtengamos lo que necesitamos… Señor ministro de Defensa, ¿va a darme ese código o no?

Nymphadora no sabía a quién le hablaba hasta que un débil susurro del señor Lupin indicó.

—Lo tiene… Ella lo tiene.

Acto seguido, la señaló.

El hombre de la voz fría miró a Nymphadora con gesto interrogante y ella, tragando saliva, sacó del bolsillo un papel que estrujó hasta convertir en una fea pelotita y acto seguido, se lo lanzó. El hombre lo atrapó con increíble destreza, dio media vuelta y se alejó, lo mismo que todo su séquito, ignorando a los "prisioneros" y a Nymphadora por completo.

—¿Qué hiciste, Remus? —reclamó Peter Pettigrew, aterrado.

—¿Te volviste loco? —siguió James Potter, indignado.

—Ahora estamos acabados —masculló Sirius Black, decepcionado.

—No digan tonterías y saquemos a Remus de aquí antes que ese montón de dementes sepan lo que les dimos en realidad —espetó Nymphadora con energía, sobresaltando a los tres hombres sanos —¡Vamos, muévanse! —bramó, moviendo los brazos para animarlos a moverse.

Los tres hombres obedecieron, saliendo de la prisión sin hallarse con ninguno de los personajes que antes los retuvieran. En el camino hacia la playa y la pequeña embarcación de Dumbledore, el señor Lupin confesó que le entregó escrita a Nymphadora un código, sí, pero para hacer colapsar todo aquel sistema operativo en el cual fuera introducido, sin afectar aquel al que quería penetrar. Por lo que había deducido en su encierro, el señor Lupin estaba seguro que algún rebelde estaba metiéndose a los sistemas de la Armada Real para saber dónde tenían todo su armamento, pero con el código recién dado, no podrían hacer nada y la reina estaría a salvo.

—¡Por eso tú armabas nuestros mejores planes, _Lunático_! —exclamó Sirius Black, realmente maravillado, en tanto ya podían divisar la playa y las largas barbas de Dumbledore al viento.

—¿Lunático? —inquirió Tonks.

—Es por su enfermedad, una rara clase de lupus —contestó Peter Pettigrew con algo de cansancio —Ahora que volvamos, seguiré con mi investigación, amigo, casi la completaba cuando me capturaron. Soy médico —aclaró a Nymphadora, quien lo miraba boquiabierta —Ya verás, lo curaré más pronto de lo que imaginan.

Después de aquello, muchas cosas pasaron una tras otra, sin poderse detener.

El grupo fue conducido exitosamente por Dumbledore de vuelta a Gran Bretaña, donde desembarcaron en las costas de Gales y fueron recibidos por varios miembros del apoyo a la reina, quienes los felicitaron por su escape y aseguraron que se encargarían del resto. Después, fueron conducidos a una casa perteneciente a uno de ellos, Alastor Moody, quien aseguró que era la más segura del reino en aquellos momentos. Allí los cuatro ex prisioneros y Nymphadora pudieron descansar como no lo hacían desde hacía mucho, mientras en el exterior, Dumbledore y los demás líderes que apoyaban a la reina se encargaban de la caída definitiva de los rebeldes, tomando por asalto su base en la isla de Man, con las defensas inutilizadas gracias al señor Lupin.

Luego de un par de semanas, vinieron las preguntas. Pettigrew, Potter y Black quisieron conocer la historia de Nymphadora y ella los complació, alegrando muchísimo a Sirius al saber que era hija de su prima favorita, Andrómeda. Cuando la muchacha terminó de contar cómo los encontró, la dejaron a solas con el señor Lupin, intuyendo que debían tener una charla a solas.

—Nunca le contesté, ¿cierto? —inició Nymphadora sin mucho tacto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Su confesión. Eso de que usted me quería.

—No es necesario que…

—Cuando lo cure el señor Pettigrew, ¿quiere casarse conmigo?

Aquello Nymphadora prácticamente lo había dicho en un grito, producto de su nerviosismo, con lo cual no se percató que, tras la puerta de la habitación donde se hallaban, un fuerte golpe indicaba que Sirius Black se había desmayado ante semejante atrevimiento de su sobrina.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió el señor Lupin, en esos días muy adormilado debido al medicamento que el doctor Pettigrew, finalmente, pudo fabricar para él.

—Remus John Lupin, ¿qué mujer en su sano juicio habría dejado todo lo que conocía y hubiera ido de un lado a otro por media Europa solo para encontrar a alguien que no amara?

El aludido, tras la sorpresa inicial porque Nymphadora supiera su nombre completo, se atrevió a sonreír, primero débilmente, luego con un poco más de fuerza.

—En ese caso, solo pido una cosa.

—¿Cuál?

—Que no nos casemos al este de Irlanda ni al oeste de Gran Bretaña.

No pudo evitarlo. Nymphadora Tonks se echó a reír.

–&–

_Ah… ¿Hola? ¿Llegaron hasta aquí sin un mareo monumental? Si creen que no apesto, dejen un comentario. Si creen que escribí un desastre, dejen un comentario. Si creen que es el mejor de mis escritos publicados, dejen un comentario (?)._

_El cuento con el que presento esta segunda participación al reto no es muy conocido, o eso quiero creer. Casi enseguida que entregué la primera participación ("Estrella, Galaxia, Leyenda", con las hermanas Black) vino a mi cabeza este texto, específicamente para Tonks y para Remus, aunque no quise apuntarlo hasta no llevar escrita una buena parte, y eso que hacia el final (específicamente, desde que sale la loca de párpados caídos) no me quería salir más, ¡y eso que rozaba peligrosamente el límite de palabras! Qué cosas..._

_Espero, con todo y que hay partes un poco largas para ser algo basado en un cuento de hadas, que lo hayan disfrutado. Cuídense mucho y deséenme suerte en el reto._


End file.
